borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AtlasSoldier
I Quit So, just incase you guys didn't know, here's some news: * First off, as you can obviously see, my IP changed. Most likely due to me fucking around with my modem, trying to get my internet to work again yesterday (bit of a net outage for most of the day) * I've quit the Wikia. Frankly, I'm too busy to focus any attention on this shit-heap you door-humping-retards call a Wiki. * That whole 4chan raid that happened "mysteriously" awhile ago, shortly after I got blocked due to CJ being a faggot? Yeah, that was me. Deal with it. So yeah, in closing, some final remarks; *'Nagamarky' - Fuck you, you cocky prick. I hope your children are born retarded. *'ConceitedJarrad' - Fuck you as well. Why don't you click your heels together 3 times, say "There's no place like home", then an hero? *'Dr. F' - Ahh, Dr. F, aka David Skye (oh shit son! i said his powerword! :O ). You used to be cool. The fuck happened? Must be hard trying to keep order on this shitpile of a Wiki. Especially with fucking WarBlade throwing a shit-fit over the stupidest shit (such as the whole -Trap page fiasco). I'm surprised you haven't gone bat-fuck insane yet. :(The Evil Dr. F's note - he is insane.) *'ShadyCakes' - You're cool. Ain't got nothin' bad to say about you, bro. *'WarBlade' - Fuck you. *'And fuck everyone else.' * That whole 4chan raid that happened "mysteriously" awhile ago, shortly after I got blocked due to CJ being a faggot? Yeah, that was me. Deal with it. Fuck you...fuck you...fuck you...you're cool....and fuck you, I'm out! 11:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Atlas for Sysop, everyone.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) What, no mention of me? BlackSoulBlade 18:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) "(4chan item)" Lol, I didn't even see this at first. I hope this admission will lend me a little more credibility form now on when I make logical deductions of situations that have no other possible outcome. Btw, Atlas, are you going to stop using your AtlasBassist account on here, too, or just this one?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Atlas - if my kids are born retarded, I'll be sure to name one of them after you. Remember to stay on your meds, yeah? -''Nagy'' 02:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 1. AtlasBassist? What the shit? That's not my account (seriously, I've been too busy with college to visit this shithole) 2. Get the fuck off my page, or I'll make sure you get double teamed by a polar bear and a magical fuckin' candy cane man. 08:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay okay, we'll stop. Just don't threaten to have your parents double-team us. -''Nagy'' 08:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :>implying my parents are a polar bear and a festive candy cane man :>implying your parents are any better :>implying I'd have to be pretty drunk to bang your mother, or travel time...and I've already travelled through time today, but I'm not drunk enough to bang your mother...where was I going with this.......meh. :>IMPLYING!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :^^Spoken/written like a true /b/tard. Well done.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :>Implying you can imply without green text. :>I don't know how to green text either. :>I don't know how to green text :>I know how to green text :>I know how to text :>I KNOW :YEAH CHANGING MEANINGS :What was my point :-''The Toaster'' 02:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *looks around, seeing everyone blown away by the mortars that are Atlas's wrath* YAYS I SURVIVE!-''ShadyCake'' 21:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) whos the fucking comedian? who unblocked AtlasSoldier. and who pissed him off (again)? hes been casually trolling on multiple wikis including brink and then this? give him back his meds people this is not amusing. :atlas has claimed (to me) that he was never blocked! nor was he the mysterious -bassist trolling brink. he admits however to being a paul heyman fan(atic). thank you AS for pointing out our oversight. 07:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC)